TARDIS Titans!
by BananaBabe903
Summary: TARDIS Titans--Go! What happens when Daleks attack Earth and the Teen Titans demand that the fight is theirs? Meanwhile, post JE, Martha and Rose go 2GETHER for one last trip... more drama and action than ever before!


**Well, this is a cracky-fic, but please enjoy! Also, don't be afraid to hit that little "review button" please! :) REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (tears!!!) or the Teen Titans (even more tears!!!). **

"We found something… something big and huge and KAPOW!!!" the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Rose looked at him with big eyes—trying not to laugh at the Doctor's excitement.

"Wait—alien?" she asked.

"Naturally," he replied. "San Francisco, California!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rose asked, smiling big at him. "Let's go!"

She pulled the hand lever for the Doctor and the TARDIS began shaking wildly back and forth.

"Excuse me, I'm here too," Martha Jones said, pushing her hands between the two.

"Oh! Martha! Sorry, almost forgot that you tagged along for one last trip!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I can see," she muttered in reply. "Well if you two lovebirds are done, I suppose I'll be going now…" Martha swung open the door and breathed in the smell of tobacco and oranges—and lasers shooting around her.

  

"What is it?" Cyborg asked, trying to peek over Robin's shoulder at the communicator.

"It's this big energy signal… almost like a space ship, but it's like nothing I've ever seen—look out!" Robin exclaimed, and he jumped into the air.

The team jumped in the air just in time to avoid a green beam—but barely.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked, taking a good look at the alien. It was big, mechanical, and had a toilet plunger and a whisking spoon sticking out of it.

"I don't know… looks like the Brain from the Brotherhood of Evil," Robin replied, taking out his boomerang. "But whatever it is… Teen Titans, at-what?"

A whirring sound came in the air and suddenly a blue box appeared right in front of Raven.

"Oh Allonsy! What's that? Oh, hello! Who are you lot?" a skinny man in a tight suit and red Converse hopped out of the box with two young women—one with dark skin the color of mahogany and the other with lithe, blonde hair.

"Small box," Raven analyzed.

"And yet he managed to fit two women _and _him inside," Beast Boy snickered.

"Who're you?" Robin asked.

"Ex-ter-min-ate! Social—int-er-action shall cease!" a robotic voice came from the alien.

"Daleks!" Rose exclaimed. "We just got rid of 'em!"

"You don't know what you're dealing with! Back off!" Robin said, preparing to throw his boomerang in the air.

"Weapons won't stop it! B'sides, this is no fight for _kids_! Let alone kids in _tights_!" the Doctor cried.

"Kids in _tights_?" Robin screamed. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the Doctor!" the man said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Raven asked, flatly.

"Yeah. He does that. I'm Martha and this here is Rose," Martha said, holding out her hand.

Starfire embraced her in a tight hug. "Oh, hello dear friends! I am Starfire, that is Raven, that is Cyborg, the green one is Beast Boy, and _that_—is Robin," she sang.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose mimicked.

Raven lifted up her hands—dark energy flowing from it. "Robin, how we know they aren't a threat?" she asked. "They could be with, with, these things!"

"Why are you wearing tights again?" the Doctor asked Robin, ignoring Raven's ranting.

"We're heroes," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Though I quite like the green one," Martha whispered to Rose. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"As in _super heroes_? Right… where exactly were you when there were planets in the sky and these Daleks attacking us from above?" the Doctor cried out.

"Where exactly were you when we were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, space man?" Robin asked, face turning red from anger.

"There's no need to fight," Martha said.

"Tell me about it," Raven replied to her.

"Yeah, Miss 'Is that supposed to sound impressive'," Martha raved.

"Oh, and I suppose your--,"

"Hi, I'm Rose… and you must be Starfire, correct?" Rose asked, nicely.

"Yes! Though please do not talk to me as if I am a mere child! On my planet, such would talk like that in a form of argument," Starfire retaliated.

"Well we're not on your planet anymore, sweetheart," Rose growled.

"This is all your fault!" Beast Boy screamed at Cyborg.

"What'd I do?" Cyborg demanded to know.

"I don't know—everyone's fighting, I just thought it would be fun," Beast Boy whimpered.

"QUIET!" the Doctor and Robin screamed at the same time. They exchanged looks and the Doctor spoke.

"In case you haven't noticed, the Daleks are still here!" he reminded. All eyes went to the three Daleks.

"Thank—you—for—noticing," one said, flatly.

"Look, Daleks! We wiped you out!" the Doctor cried.

"You committed _genocide_? Just leave it to the British!" Robin yelled.

"Well you Americans should--,"

"Please, no fighting!"

"Get off my toe!"

"Seriously--,"

"We need not fight--,"

"Doctor!"

"For-get—it. San—Fran—ci—sco—is—no—fun!"

**That was just chapter one… anyone let me know if they want Phineas and Ferb incorporated into it!!! :)**


End file.
